peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-30 ; Comments * *Show now complete * Sessions *Bikini Kill only session, recorded 28th March 1993. *Ivor Cutler #19, recorded 25th November 1992, repeat, first broadcast 08 January 1993. Tracklisting File a '''begins at start of show *Fall: The League Of Bald-Headed Gentlemen (album - The Infotainment Scan) Permanent PERMLP12 *Paragons: Florence (album - Carrots Volume 1) ''(Played for Flossie's birthday) ''7''' *Turbulence: Whurlstorm (12") Super Special Corp. SS - 2'' 3''' '7' *Bikini Kill: New Radio (session)' 3' *Ivor Cutler: Doing The Bathroom Ep 1 (session) *Gunshot: Children Of A Dying Breed (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 61 *Bardots: We Are Fiasco (single) Pygmy PYG001''' 3''' *''11.30 news edited out.'' *Red Red Meat: Robosleep () Perishable''' 3''' *Ivor Cutler: 'Pschawa' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'Ros Vulgaris' (Peel Session) *Luscious Jackson: Let Yourself Get Down (album - In Search Of Manny) Big Cat UK ABB 46 X''' 7''' *Cornershop: England's Dreaming (Preston) (12" - Lock Stock & Double-Barrel Wiiija WIJ 22 V *Tretek: Sinister Son (album - Life After Death EP) Death DTH 003 4''' '''7 cuts out before end on Files a and 4 but complete on 7 File a '''ends '''File b '''begins *Ruby Johnson: 'I'll Run Your Hurt Away (LP-I'll Run Yur Hurt Away)' (Stax) '''1 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Brought Up Short (LP-Speed Yr Trip)' (Making Of Americans) 1991 Festive Fifty *'19': Boo Radleys, 'The Finest Kiss (EP-Every Heaven)' (Rough Trade) *Ivor Cutler: 'Part Of The Ground / Between Two Walls / A Dale Song' (Peel Session) *Minimalistic Source: 'Girls On Top (12"-Edible Pumas)' (Rising High)' 3 5 7' *''reads out birthday request for 1st May, so probably after midnight'' *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'Three Piece Suit (LP-Sport Fishin' The Lure Of The Bait, Luck Of The Hook)' (Cargo) ' 5 6' File b '''ends '''File c '''begins *Bear Quartet: Pup (album - Cosy Den) A West Side Fabrication WeCD 045 *Muzsikás: Ane Maamin (album - Máramaros - The Lost Jewish Music Of Transylvania) Hannibal HNCD 1373 6''' *Credit To The Nation: The Lady Needs Respect (b/w 7" - Call It What You Want) Rugga Bugga DUMP 013 *Fudge Tunnel: Ten Percent (album - Creep Diets) Earache MOSH 64''' 3''' *12:30 news cut out at 16:20 *Daisycutter: Pull (7" - Shithammer) Rockville ROCK6081-7''' 3''' File c '''ends '''File d '''begins *Plaid: Object Orient (compilation album - Black Dog Productions - Bytes Bronze limited edition) Warp WARP LP 8 LTD '''1 6 *''(JP - 'Bronze vinyl, indeed....' JP reads out letter from Man (Or Astroman) and he suspects he is being made fun of... 'I'm not easily wounded. Actually, I am, amazingly easily wounded....') next track follows straight on...'' *Bikini Kill: Star Bellied Boy (session) 1''' *Ivor Cutler: Two Paracetamol (session) *Ivor Cutler: The Lid (session) *Boyracer: Black Fantastic Splitting (7" EP - B Is For Boyracer) Sarah SARAH 76 *Two Tribes: Seatle (album - Race Against Time) Chrysalis NOIS 3 *V.P.N.: Bent Metal (7" - Penny) Dark Beloved Cloud DBC005 '''File d ends *B-Line: Herbal Hand (12" - Herbal Hand / Come To It) Cleveland City CLE 13006 3 6 File e begins *that dog.: Angel (2x7" - that dog.) Magnatone Products 711MGT''' 6''' *Ivor Cutler: 25,000 Miles (session) 2''' *Ivor Cutler: Your Side (session) '''2 *Fall: Service (album - The Infotainment Scan) Permanent PERMLP12 *Drax: Transduction (12" - Drax-One) Trope Recordings TROPE 001''' 3 6''' *Bikini Kill: Not Right Now (session) 2''' *Leo Kottke: Jack Fig (album - 6- And 12-String Guitar) Takoma C-1024 '''2 *PJ Harvey: Rub 'Til It Bleeds (album - Rid Of Me) Island 514 696-1''' 6''' *Oil Seed Rape: Rib Donor (12" - Paid) Jackass JAK 1 *1:30 news cut out at 29:00 *Trumans Water: Athlete Who Is Suck (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *Sir Shina Peters: Think Twice (album - Shinamania) Flame Tree TIMBVD501 File e ends File f begins *Huggy Bear: Jupiter Re-Entry (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP / Kill Rock Stars''' 6''' *Ivor Cutler: Doing The Bathroom Ep.2 (session) 2''' *Swirlies: Pancake (album - Blonder Tongue Audio Baton) Taang! TAANG! 67 6''' *Fairport Convention: A Sailor's Life (Compilation 3xCD – Watching The Dark – The History Of Richard Thompson) Hannibal 2''' '''File f ends at end of show Tracks marked 1''' also on files '''1 etc File ;Name *a) L224b *b) 1993-04-30 JP L354b *c) 1993-04-30 Peel Show L442a.mp3 *d) 1993-04-30 Peel Show L421.mp3 *e) 1993-04-30 Peel Show L442b *f) 1993-04-30 Peel Show L403.mp3 *1) Peel Late Spring 1993.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 20.mp3 *3) John Peel tape no.61 side b *4) john-peel-53b-1993 *5) 1993-04-xx Peel Show LE175.mp3 *6) 1993-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE176.mp3 *7) ;Length *a) 00:46:57 *b) 00:19:58 *c) 00:19:02 *d) 00:19:17 *e) 00:36:47 *f) 00:21:18 *1) 1:27:24 (35:46-47:02) *2) 1:21:47 (13:02-32:40) *3) 00:46:33 (33:47-41:36 unique) *4) 13:16-17:38 *5) 1:32:49 (from 1:29:28) *6) 1:29:39 (to 35:41) *7) (4:59-24:54) ;Other *a) File created from L224b of SL Tapes, digitised by RC. *b) File created from L354b of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *c,e) File created from L442 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *d) File created from L421 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *f) File created from L403 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *1) From Peel Late Spring 1993 from Weatherman22's Tapes *2) From RF Sessions 20 *3) From DW Tape 61 *4) From HO John Peel 53 1993 *5) Created from LE175 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *6) Created from LE176 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *7) Created from LE177 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c-f) Mooo *1) [1] *2) Mooo *3) Youtube *5-7) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Unknown